


A throne of flesh and blood.

by fictionalabyss



Series: SPN Kinkbingo 2018 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Human Furniture, Threats, Torture Mentioned, minor blood, past relationship with crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: After taking Hell for your own, you rid it of the furniture of it's previous rulers, and make yourself a new throne of flesh and blood.Written for : spnkinkbingoSquare : Human furniture.





	A throne of flesh and blood.

At 19, I sold my soul to the highest bidder. The church offered me salvation. The demon offered me all I could dream of for ten years.

Best damn deal I ever made. I never intended to live past 40 anyways. So to be able to spend my twenties living it up without worries was exactly what I dreamed of.

Parties. Travel. Money. Booze and sex. It was all perfect.

I asked him where to sign and he laughed. “A kiss, Love. We seal the deal with a kiss.”

I laughed. “Honey, you aim low. I'd’ve fucked you for it.”

And fuck him I did. For a week straight that man kept me in a bed before he finally vanished again.

Meer days before my 30th birthday, a hound came. I won’t lie, I was scared. Fuck, I was hammered and thought I was hallucinating at first. That massive bitch was no damn hallucination. In typical me fashion, I tried to go down swinging.

That just pissed the thing off.

I found myself.. well, in hell, I guess. Unable to move, screams unheard. I couldn’t even truly see the size of the space I was in. It was just everywhere. Large yet confining. I felt like I could see for miles, but at the same time, felt claustrophobic. It truly was hell, but there was entertainment.

A guy would come in. Bit of an accent and older. Whenever he got frustrated with me, he’d flash white eyes my way.

He got frustrated _a lot_.

He’d cut into me, make me bleed and make me scream.

Make me beg for more. “I’ve done a lot of crazy shit during my ten years, pal. Tried everything at least once. Some twice. Either **fuck me** , or stop making me horny. Because you giving me blue balls is the only thing torturous about this.”

He was pissed. He came back, what felt like months later, and pulled me from my confines by my hair. “The King will see you.”

Turned out, the king was my old pal from when I made my deal. His cock looked real glad to see me when I  was thrown at his feet.

But that was a long time ago. And there’s a new king now.

Or rather, Queen.

  
  


I throw open the doors and stride across the room, head held high as I ignore everyone else in the room. Heels click on the stone ground of the throne room and the long black trail of my dress follows behind me.

I step up to the dias, and smile at my throne. I had rid the room of all the furniture of it’s previous rulers and replaced it all with my own. And it’s made of flesh and blood. In fact, the throne itself was made of Hell’s previous rulers.

Stark naked, and skin red from the harsh scrubbing they received regularly, Crowley and Lucifer made my throne. Their raw skinned backs were my seat, their heads rests for my arms. There was no back, but I didn’t need one.

Other demons who had gotten in my way littered the room. One whose sole purpose was to stand there and hold candles at all times. If they went out, if he moved, he was whipped with a flogger soaked in holy water. That flogger sat near my throne in a large clear bowl as a reminder to all, and I kept one hand gloved just so I could reach in and grab it at a moments notice.

Turning to face the room, I gently lower myself onto their backs. Crowley’s legs are shorter, so my ass sits just a touch higher on Lucifer, but I’ve grown accustomed. Crowley had done well by me, so I afford him the small luxury of sitting all my weight on Lucifer behind him, and crossing my legs over his back.

“Why have I been called here?” I tip my head back, looking down on everyone.

“Winchesters.” That simple word causes a murmur to fill the room. Not just the demons who stand before me, but even the furniture talks.

“ **SILENCE!** ” The furniture is quick to quiet.

“They requested an audience with Crowley.”

“They wish to have a chat with _my throne_?”

He let out a whisper of a chuckle before clearing his throat. “I informed them he was no longer king. They requested to see the..”

“Speak.” I was growing impatient already.

“They requested to see the, and I quote, ‘ _new bitch in charge_ ’” He paused for a moment, looking for a reaction. “Dean.” he motioned behind him with his head. “Dean said it.”

“Well, let them in.” He could tell by the look on my face that I didn’t want to be kept waiting. “ **Now!** ”

He gave a deep bow and turned, hurrying towards the door. When he returned, there were two men in tow, and several demons behind them almost cowering away from them.

“So it’s true. Luci was sprung from the cage. Not smart, sweetheart.”

I watched his eyes flit to my lips at the smirk that graced the left side of my mouth. “The _famous_ Winchester brothers.” The taller of the two hit the one who had spoken and motioned around. “You, giant.” He turned. “You’d make a fine addition to my collection.”

“Go to hell.” The other spat, taking a step so his shoulder was between me and his brother.

“Been there, done that, took over.” My arms came up in a grand gesture. “Now what can I do for you-”

“Dean.” a demon whispered into my ear. “That one is Dean. The other is Sam.”

I nod and gesture for Dean to speak. “We need Crowley.”

“You wish me to give you my throne? I use it often. What do I get in return?”

“You get to _live_.” he growled out.

Chuckling softly, I glanced to Sam. “I’m willing to trade.”

“What? I’m not giving you my soul, I-”

“It’s useless to me.” I waved him off and he was stunned.

“A soul is-”

“Let me rephrase.” I pause and shift slightly in my seat. “I don’t _want_ it.”

“Then what the fuck _do_ you want?” My calm demeanor is getting to him, I can see it.

Crowley is getting restless beneath me, his weight shifts slightly and Lucifer curses at him for it, but I just let my fingers run through Crowley’s hair to calm him. “Sam.” I can see the shock, and then the anger as Dean starts moving closer, cursing about how I’ll never get my hands on his brother. “Crowley means _a lot_ to me, Dean. I will not simply _give him away_. I want something of equal value in return. Equivalent exchange.”

“He’s my brother.”

“Crowley gave me the best years of my life.” I stand up. “He made me what I am. He gave me my deal, he got me off the rack, he taught me everything and then I took it from him to make him proud. **I WANT SOMETHING OF EQUAL VALUE.** ”

“No.”

I smile sweetly, almost innocently at them and it instantly makes them uneasy. “Then I’ll just keep you both. Take them.”

I snap my fingers, and my men are quick to apprehend the brothers, Dean struggling to get a hand free to reach the knife tucked under his flannel. Reaching in, I take it from it and hold it, point under his chin so he’s looking at me eye to eye as I stand on the dais.

“You would make _beautiful_ furniture, Dean Winchester.” I let the blade slip and a small trickle of blood runs down his throat and over his adams apple. Leaning in, I whisper into his ear. “Maybe I’ll have you be my new bed.” I let out a soft moan and he tries to shift in their grasp. “Maybe I’ll fuck your brother right on top of you.”

He’s pissed, and there’s defiance in his eyes as I back away.

“Take them both to my chambers. I want them stripped and washed.”

There’s a chorus of “Yes, my Queen” as they get dragged out, kicking and fighting.

Once the room was cleared and I was left with my furniture, I turned, once again stepping closer to my throne, and hooked Crowley’s chin, making him crane his neck at an impossible angle to look up at me, his finger tips barely brushing the floor so he could.

“Did you _really_ think I would give you up so easily?”

“No, my queen.” he was quick to answer.

“You are my favorite pet.” I smiled, my thumb brushing his bottom lip before dipping between them. “You, I will keep until I die. You, and _only_ you.”

My thumb left the warmth of his mouth and spread his saliva across his cheek as I started to move away. But before I got too far, my fingers trailed down his back before giving his ass a firm slap.

  
  


Once the doors closed, everyone breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed slightly. Crowley hung his head, but Lucifer dropped to sit on his hip and stretch his legs. “I want to **kill you** for raising that crazy bitch high enough to take over.” Lucifer spat.

Crowley sighed, and shifted to sit as well. “I was blinded. An utter fool.”

“You **still** fucking look at her like that.” Lucifer shook his head, but then looked to the door you had just walked out of. “But I got to admit,” he sighed and cracked his wrist. “She’s crazy enough that if it had been me, I’d have been curious myself.”

“Someone’s coming!” one of the ‘tables’ near the door warned.

Crowley and Lucifer both got back into position, and so did everyone else. “But right now, I just **really** want to fucking kill you.”

“Then bloody do it.”


End file.
